je ne sais pas je ne comprends pas
by ylg
Summary: LastMan :: Charles Vales, Rizel, l'incarnation d'un Roitelet, et le souvenir d'un certain Howard McKenzie qui le hante et lui pourrit la vie.


**Titre :** Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnagess/Couples :** Rizel, Charles Vales - Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** gen-ish/drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "Rizel/Howard et Charles/Howard. Comment Rizel peut accéder aux souvenirs de l'attirance de Charles pour Howard, comment il peut l'utiliser, ou au contraire être furieux que ça l'influence (peut-être que quand il cherche à rassembler des souvenirs personnels sur Howard, ça revient sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher ?" pour Skeleton Key  
et "Peut être du worldbuilding autour de l'ordre du Lion et des roitelets ?" pour Petrichor sur obscur échange

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu'à la fin de la série  
 **Avertissements :** violence canon, beaucoup d'élucubrations personnelles, relation trouble  
 **Nombre de mots :** 4000 !

oOo

Rizel avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait d'être vivant. Après une éternité à errer dans les Limbes, décorporé, sans repère interne ni externe, il ne pouvait avoir aucune certitude du temps réel écoulé. Et le voilà tout à coup incarné à nouveau, dans la douleur et la peur de son nouvel hôte terrifié. Ça n'est même pas une réincarnation normale où il se fondrait dans un corps en devenir, laisserait son esprit dévoluer puis maturer à nouveau, non : il entre en conflit direct avec un esprit déjà formé dans un corps adulte, qui essaie de le rejeter.  
Ses pouvoirs, trouvant un exutoire, se déchaînent d'eux-mêmes. La magie infusée dans son corps autrefois, unie à son âme et qui l'a corrompue fait partie de son essence désormais. Même si son corps, son corps d'origine, a été détruit par Théodore, son esprit la conserve. Réduit à ses souvenirs, sa rancœur et ses pouvoirs mal acquis, quand il retrouve une chair vivante, il la détruit, décompose et recompose le corps pour le posséder parfaitement.

Il voit défiler des souvenirs, des sentiments, qui ne lui appartiennent pas. Il est envahi de sensations, qu'il partage. Il ressent la peau nue, l'air frais, une odeur d'ozone – la faute aux éclairs – et de vieux livres qui flotte, un tissu qui frotte, du rembourrage qui épouse sa chair… et sous la peau, sous la peau, sa propre chaleur, le sang qui pulse, le cœur qui bat, le souffle qui va et vient. Il est vivant ! il peut bouger et même l'utiliser pour parler, à haute voix.  
La seule idée d'être vivant à nouveau l'émerveille et éclipse les circonstances. Qu'une autre voix lui réponde le surprend… et l'amuse. Un humain se trouve là, aussi surpris que lui, et le premier réflexe qui lui revient de cette longue guerre qui a mis un terme à sa vie précédente, est qu'il ne peut avoir aucun allié, qu'il ne doit laisser aucun témoin. D'ailleurs, il se doit de vérifier ses pouvoirs et sa maîtrise sur eux, comment les invoquer dans ce corps non familier ! et donc, de l'abattre, qui qu'il soit.

Il le rate de peu. Il tâtonne, apprivoise la réponse de la foudre à ses appels, ses effets sur son propre corps. Il décide de se rapprocher, pour mieux voir ce qu'il fait, et à qui, ou quoi. Alors qu'il avance, une anomalie à terre, un peu de lumière dans la pénombre, l'interpelle. Il aperçoit un reflet dans les éclats de miroir répandus au sol et découvre, étonné, son nouveau visage. Il ne le reconnaît pas, il le trouve ridicule. Et son corps est petit, chétif… malingre, même. Il répond chichement à ses ordres. Quel corps minable ! mais il est vivant, mobile.  
Puis… il ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite.  
Un éclair de douleur le foudroie en pleine face, lui qui devait commander à la foudre. Quelque chose l'a poignardé, il titube et panique. Par réflexe, il se décorpore et s'enfuit, se rematérialise ailleurs, juste un peu plus loin, dehors… et tombe. Il se reprend de justesse.

Il se retrouve en pleine rue, en pleine nuit, dans une ville inconnue, nu comme au jour de sa naissance… en cette étrange nuit de renaissance inattendue. La lumière ici bas est anormale, le sang coule sur son visage et noie un de ses yeux, la douleur brouille l'autre. Il y voit à peine, comprend encore moins le peu qu'il voit. Il ne sait pas où il est, quand il est, pourquoi et comment. Il erre. Il sait juste qu'il faut qu'il se trouve un abri pour se ressaisir et pouvoir tenter de comprendre ce monde étrange.  
Il massacre le premier venu qui croise sa route et semble faire à peu près la même taille que lui pour lui voler de quoi se couvrir. Il s'emporte contre les vêtements bizarres dont il a du mal à comprendre immédiatement comment ils s'enfilent et s'ajustent. Cet endroit est décidément bizarre. Entre son architecture démesurée, son absence de praticité, et ces choses qu'il ne s'explique tout simplement pas…

Sa maîtrise incomplète de son nouveau vaisseau lui complique la tâche. L'identité première de son corps lui résiste toujours. Malgré son apparence frêle et juvénile c'est un adulte, à la volonté solide, et il refuse de se laisser posséder pleinement. Les courants électriques qui composent ses pensées s'agitent, provoquent de nouvelles convulsions, des déconnexions, des attaques. Rizel essaie d'accéder à ses pensées, ses souvenirs, mais il se rebelle sous ses tentatives. Ça serait tellement plus facile pour eux deux s'il se laissait gentiment faire ! s'il s'abandonnait, s'ils devenaient un. Rizel aurait alors un accès parfait à son corps, à l'ombre de ses souvenirs, et l'autre, ou ce qu'il en restera après qu'il l'ait absorbé, he bien, y gagnerait de partager ses pouvoirs et la grandeur de ses projets.  
D'un autre côté ce qu'il aperçoit est méprisable et il n'a pas vraiment envie de s'abaisser à être ça. Mais si l'alternative est de rester incomplet ? il va bien falloir, à un moment ou l'autre, qu'il complète sa possession, que diable. Ne serait-ce que pour savoir où il habite et y retourner plutôt que continuer à errer ainsi. Rizel accepte le compromis, se laisse glisser à l'arrière-plan, avec méfiance, avec la crainte de perdre tout contrôle, juste, juste assez pour laisser Charles, toujours sonné par ce qui vient de lui arriver, passer en pilote automatique et se réfugier dans un endroit familier.

Le plus urgent étant de comprendre à quel point sa blessure est profonde, ensuite… ensuite, quand il verra à nouveau clair, il verra bien. Ensuite, il faudra sans doute qu'il cherche les trente autres Roitelets : ils sont tous liés, il sait qu'il n'est pas sorti seul des Limbes.  
Et quand le peu qui reste de son hôte perdra à nouveau conscience, ce qui ne saurait tarder étant donné son état d'épuisement et de confusion, il reprendra le dessus.

Le temps de se poser, le sang a non seulement cessé de couler, mais a coagulé sur sa peau. La plaie à la paupière s'est refermée, laissant une vilaine balafre et une orbite vide. En prime, sans qu'il sache trop comment, l'électricité a brûlé ses sourcils. Ça n'était pas comme ça la première fois qu'il a aperçu son reflet, et celui qu'il a enfin loisir d'étudier ne lui plaît pas ainsi, mais qu'y peut-il ?

o

La vie de Charles Vales devient très vite odieuse à Rizel. Il n'a aucune curiosité envers lui ; s'il s'étonne de ce qu'il en découvre, ça n'est jamais dans le bon sens. Il a toujours du mal à s'y faire, en fait il n'a pas envie d'avoir à s'y faire. Mais n'ayant que peu de choix s'il veut vivre et projeter plus que survivre ici, il faut bien qu'il s'y fasse…  
Il abandonne ses études du jour au lendemain, mais il faut quelque temps avant que ses amis s'en inquiètent. Apparemment il était facilement souffrant, il lui arrivait de manquer des cours et ils partageaient leurs notes avec lui quand il revenait. Ça lui laisse de la marge. Le seul qui sache à peu près ce qui lui est vraiment arrivé, coupable, ne dira rien. Il faudra qu'il disparaisse de la circulation bien plus longtemps pour que les autres réalisent ce qu'il en est. S'il pouvait en profiter pour prendre parfaitement la main sur lui et ne plus laisser part à la moindre ambiguïté dans sa situation…

Il a toutes les peines du monde à repousser ses pensées les plus fortes, parmi les lesquelles, surtout, un sentiment de trahison envers ce… Howard McKenzie. Il ressent les concepts de condisciple, d'université, d'exaltation, d'ami, de confiance ; de grands attentes… Il y a même la Vallée, la Vallée des Rois, et les recoupements entre les espérances fantasmées de ce garçon et ses propres souvenirs idéalisés l'embrouillent. Ses dernières impressions incluent la Coupe, Gobniu, Raghan – forcément ! il n'y en avait jamais que pour eux.  
Il compte sa chance qu'ils n'aient pas invoqué directement Chorum, par exemple. Il n'aurait pas aimé du tout tomber sur lui sans préparation.

Il y a encore de la peur, née de l'incompréhension, et de la colère, qu'il partage… et pas que. Plus fort encore, de la trahison, un ressentiment à la hauteur de la confiance déçue. Il s'y reconnaît. Oh, ça oui. Ça le chiffonne de se trouver un point commun avec son hôte, surtout un qui fait si mal ! Il se souvient, ô combien cruellement, de la Vallée, de la guerre déclarée à Théodore, des alliances temporaires d'intérêt et des coups de poignard dans le dos inévitables, donnés et subis.

La source commune de leurs pouvoirs et leurs ambitions parallèles ne faisaient pas des trente et un Roitelets des amis, des frères d'armes. Ils restaient rivaux, voire ennemis : tous espéraient pas seulement obtenir une tranche de l'Empire, mais devenir le Roi de la Vallée toute entière, et peut-être même, qui sait, encore au-delà des frontières connues !  
Même si l'objet lui en est étranger, il comprend combien ce ressentiment est à la hauteur d'une adoration précédente. Il n'a jamais ressenti ça lui-même de son vivant, il sait donc que ça ne peut pas venir de lui, et il en est vaguement dégoûté ; plus que tout par son intensité.  
Si seulement il arrivait à supprimer entièrement les émotions dont il n'a que faire mais qui crépitent à la frontière de leurs consciences et parasitent la sienne, pour accéder aux faits bruts et froids !

o

Il apprend de son quotidien et de ses pensées les plus récentes le concept d'université et des bribes de principes de sa vie dans ce monde, le type d'études qu'il suivait… et pour tout ça encore il n'éprouve aucun intérêt. Seule compte la Vallée ! L'obsession de ce jeune homme pour elle a permis de le libérer, en conçoit-il de la reconnaissance ? Même pas.

L'image obsessionnelle du Livre du Lion, le lion protecteur de la Vallée, pèse sur sa mémoire récente. De ce qu'il en ressent, ce livre raconte des légendes anciennes familières, et aussi leur épopée et même leur défaite : impossible donc qu'il ait existé tel quel à son époque. C'est une information précieuse, très précieuse, qu'il trouve là dans les souvenirs de ce garçon. Il doit mettre la main dessus et apprendre ce que ce monde sait de sa propre histoire !

Mais pour cela, il faudrait retourner chez cet autre, celui qui fait l'invocation et s'est montré capable de le tenir en échec. Il éprouve à nouveau de la colère à cette seule idée. Il ne saurait pas, lui-même, retracer le chemin inverse de celui de sa première nuit. Mais l'adresse apparaît dans sa mémoire. S'il arrive à se procurer un plan de la ville et à en comprendre le fonctionnement, il pourra se faire un itinéraire. Qu'il est fatigant et frustrant de devoir quasiment tout apprendre depuis le début !  
Enfin, c'est sans doute moins épuisant et déroutant que de recevoir, d'un coup, une seconde mémoire, une seconde vie, devoir l'assimiler entièrement puis en laisser filtrer l'inutile dans les limbes de l'oubli. Il se demande comment les autres s'en sortent. Il se demande où sont les autres…

Il devrait s'inquiéter bien plus des autres que de cet humain, et pourtant, ses propres souvenirs les plus intenses liés à la Vallée et aux autres Roitelets et ses propres désirs alternativement de les revoir ou de les fuir se doublent de sentiments parasites ambigus envers ce type qui devrait être un inconnu, qu'il aurait dû simplement tuer la nuit où il l'a croisé.

Et chaque fois qu'il pense à ce problème de manière consciente pour essayer de démêler comment il s'articule avec le reste, il se voit envahi de crainte et de colère. Il ne devrait pourtant craindre personne ! ce qui renforce sa colère, sans en expliquer la source. En même temps, de manière complètement paradoxale, il y a aussi quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas expliquer, pour laquelle il ne trouve pas de mot, mais qui le prive de ses moyens et qu'il considère donc comme une faiblesse.  
Leur petite altercation à base d'éclairs et de d'éclat de miroir mise à part, ce type lui reste complètement étranger, il n'a que de l'animosité envers lui, ni plus ni moins. Tout le reste… est anormal. Ou issu de son hôte. Ou les deux. C'est tellement stupide !

o

Il lui faut un temps incroyable pour arriver à faire une incursion chez Howard dans l'idée de s'emparer de son Livre, et peut-être de trouver face à lui, un peu plus posément, quelques explications, quelques éclaircissements sur ce qu'il sait vraiment et si peut-être, finalement, il peut lui être utile… ou pas. Et l'expédition se solde par un échec. Pas de Livre, pas de Howard, il ne reconnaît même pas l'endroit, au point de douter de l'adresse, qu'il a pourtant vérifiée et revérifiée. L'oiseau s'est envolé, emportant ses secrets et ses mystères. Il en éprouve tour à tour soulagement, surprise, et agacement.

Il pourrait rester à l'affût, attendre son éventuel retour, s'il n'a pas définitivement vidé les lieux, ou celui de son successeur dans cet appartement pour obtenir… une confirmation ? des renseignements ? Il pourrait le traquer plus activement, chercher où il se trouve désormais. Il n'en a pas la patience ; tant pis. Il le laisser filer et se convainc que ça n'est pas par indulgence ni par peur mais par indifférence. Ce type ne présente absolument rien de sérieux, il n'est pas une menace et n'a aucune importance. Il l'a chassé de sa vie et de ses préoccupations, voilà tout !

L'important, le plus important, c'est de trouver une copie, une autre copie ; de ce livre. Ce livre est la clé de sa présence ici et de son retour possible à la Vallée. De plus, il n'est pas revenu seul ; les trente autres sont là aussi, il peut les sentir, de loin, et il sait qu'ils sont plus une menace qu'une chance. À moins de pouvoir les manœuvrer habilement, mais il est trop loin d'avoir la moindre carte maîtresse en main pour cela.

o

L'emblème du Lion qui orne ce livre, il le retrouve par hasard sur une chevalière, au doigt d'un vieux bibliothécaire au savoir incomplet. Voici, coup de chance, sa porte d'entrée… et s'il joue assez habilement, de sortie. Il le traque et grâce à ce qu'il peut lui soutirer, infiltre une organisation qui s'appelle pompeusement l'Ordre du Lion. Risible ! Elle est aux mains d'un vieux décrépi, encore plus vieux, encore plus désaxé que le bibliothécaire, qui recherche l'immortalité et s'imagine la trouver là-bas. Rizel se garde bien de le détromper comme de dévoiler sa véritable identité.

Il utilise son savoir avec parcimonie et des applications judicieuses de ses pouvoirs pour se frayer un chemin à travers sa hiérarchie. Il sera le plus jeune Grand Maître de l'Ordre. Il peut bien se prêter au jeu ; en retour, il bénéficie de son savoir dans d'autres domaines, et de son autre pouvoir : l'argent et les relations politiques. Tout ça était jusqu'ici mal appliqué et il change cela de fond en comble. De cette organisation inoffensive il se fond un nouvel empire sur lequel il règne… en maître officieux à défaut d'officiel. Tant qu'il en fait ce qu'il veut, ce dont il a besoin ! Il se prête de bonne grâce à leurs rituels et à leurs noms de cérémonie, pour éviter de faire trop de vagues… et, il l'avoue, par nostalgie aussi. En attendant de retrouver son royaume, son dû, ça fera l'affaire.  
…Ou ça le ferait si, de temps en temps, la psyché de Charles, toujours pas entièrement assimilée, n'essayait pas de se révolter. Il continue, du recoin de leur cerveau où il le relègue en général, à le percevoir comme étranger. Il proteste et tente de refaire surface, et quand il se rebelle, déclenche des crises embarrassantes où les éclairs lui échappent, ses membres tremblent et une autre voix que la sienne crie et appelle au secours.

Quelle malchance que son corps malade soit un si piètre réceptacle! En théorie son pouvoir referme n'importe quelle blessure, mais il n'a jamais remplacé pas l'œil arraché, tombé de son orbite, et il ne soigne pas la maladie qui le ronge depuis avant son incarnation et qu'utiliser ses pouvoirs aggrave régulièrement. Il ne va pourtant pas s'en priver pour autant ; il n'y a pas de magie en ce monde pour exalter ses pouvoirs et en atténuer les effets secondaires, mais une médecine performante fait presque aussi bien sur ce second point. Il est bien forcé de se reposer dessus. Ça lui offre un sursis suffisant pour mener à bien ses plans.  
L'immortalité une fois de retour à la Vallée ? Certes non, il le sait bien. Mais la Coupe pourrait le soigner en plus de lui rouvrir la voie, et une fois là-bas, une nouvelle vie l'attendra. La magie sera toujours là. Et même si sa vie reste limitée, elle sera toujours tellement plus intense, tellement plus épanouissante dans son propre Royaume, peu importe sa durée !

Or les durées et le temps comptent peu. Il est à nouveau humain et vivant, il vieillit, il est soumis aux cycles journaliers et annuels, mais il s'en rend mal compte. Les saisons ici sont différentes, ses réactions à leur changement, différentes aussi. Et il a passé tellement de temps hors du temps ! Il lui faut des mois, des années, avant de vraiment reprendre pied dans le flot du temps qui s'écoule, qui s'enfuit.  
Il perd encore du temps à vraiment prendre conscience de sa propre mortalité, de son temps fini et défini, d'autant plus que son corps est malade et faible. Il peut en vouloir à Raghan, à Howard McKenzie, à la malchance, pour ce corps. Mais ce qu'il en fait, ou ce qu'il néglige d'en faire, reste sa propre faute.

o

Au fil des ans, il finit par en croiser d'autres, de ses anciens compagnons, et il entoure chaque possible rencontre de toutes les précautions : que l'un essaie de trahir l'autre est pour ainsi dire une certitude. Ça n'est pas une question de si, mais de quand l'idée de dévorer son cœur pour s'emparer de sa puissance deviendra plus intéressante que ce qu'il peut tirer d'autre d'une alliance temporaire. Il connaît doublement le risque ; ce stupide petit Charles se plaint dans un coin de sa tête qu'on lui a arraché le cœur à lui aussi, métaphoriquement, et il est vrai qu'on lui a arraché l'œil aussi.

Ces rares rencontres et ces évitements plus fréquents, il les manœuvre pense-t-il au mieux. Mais il en retire quelque chose de terrible : il comprend et finit par admettre qu'il est incomplet par rapport aux autres. Il est à mi-chemin entre celui qui n'est pas encore éveillé du tout, en qui le Roitelet sommeille sous la personnalité de l'hôte et attend de s'en emparer, et celui, parfait, chez qui la possession totale l'a écrasé et qui a récupéré assez de souvenirs pour tromper même son entourage immédiat.  
Leurs hôtes, après tout, n'ont pas été choisis totalement au hasard : chaque Roitelet a fondu sur un corps dont l'âme actuelle était la plus compatible avec ses pouvoirs et sa personnalité. Et lui ? lui ? il est toujours imparfait et l'idée d'avoir quoi que ce soit en commun avec ce minable Charles Vales continue à le mettre en rage. Qu'il lui tienne tête si longtemps démontre une ténacité et des ressources cachées qu'il pourrait admirer, si elles ne se mettaient pas ainsi en travers de ses plans.

Parlant de cacher ses ressources, sa plus grande réussite, au sein de l'Ordre, il ne s'en vante nulle part tant elle semble ridicule, et le secret est indispensable à son accomplissement. Il a déniché à Paxtown un tournoi ressemblant beaucoup dans son organisation à celui de la Vallée. Il a localisé Gobniu. Sans jamais que la mafia prenne connaissance de l'existence de l'Ordre, il a tiré des ficelles pour convaincre la FFFC de changer quelques règles ici et là au fil des ans pour le rapprocher encore plus de ce qu'il connaissait autrefois et en faire un rituel chargé de magie à leur insu, et de payer Kaiser Stark pour créer la nouvelle Coupe. Il s'est arrangé pour que Gobniu comprenne l'opportunité offerte et la reforge telle qu'était la première, capable de recréer la serrure d'une porte immatérielle et les conditions pour ouvrir un portail à travers les dimensions. Il manque un seul point, crucial : la Clé. Chorum.

Malgré ses recherches, les efforts de son organisation ces dernières années, il ne l'a pas encore retrouvé. Ces dernières années aussi, plusieurs de leurs ont été éliminés ; certains se sont entretués évidemment, d'autres cependant ont été traqués par quelqu'un d'extérieur. Il fait infiltrer la police et met la main sur des rapports ; y lit un nom familier : McKenzie, associé à un prénom étranger : Dave. La photo jointe montre un colosse à la crinière rousse qui lui évoque quelque chose de connu.  
Pourquoi sait-il, bon sang, que sous l'affreuse laque dont Howard se tartinait à l'époque de la fac, il était tout aussi bouclé ? L'envie parasite d'y passer les doigts et de le décoiffer lui vient et l'agace tellement qu'il préférerait l'étrangler à la place. Ou s'il veut vraiment le voir décoiffé, tester combien d'électricité statique le fera. Mais il ne le veut pas.  
Oh, un souvenir objectif refait surface : bien sûr, la nuit de l'attaque, quand il l'a jeté à travers la pièce, quelques boucles folles se sont échappées. Et il avait une trace de sang sur la joue dont il ne se souvient plus de qui d'eux deux l'a produite. Il n'a même pas le temps de sentir la colère monter cette fois avant qu'une nouvelle crise se déclenche. Charles aurait des choses à dire sur le sang versé, apparemment.

Quand il recouvre ses esprits et remet les faits en fait, il fait le rapprochement : ce freluquet se mêle à nouveau de ses affaires et a en prime mis son grand frère sur le coup. Même pas capable de régler ses affaires tout seul comme un grand, il faut encore qu'il l'appelle au secours ?  
Rizel persifle, mais il réalise que ça risque de fort mal se passer. Il n'était pas si inoffensif après tout : s'il est capable de les traquer et de les éliminer, seul ou quelle que soit l'aide qu'il s'est trouvée, alors il est susceptible de placer de nouvelles entraves à ses plans. Il change donc de cible : il va plutôt se concentrer sur ce Dave. Soupçonné de meurtre ? Rizel est au-dessus du besoin de vengeance pour un de ses anciens alliés. Qui, s'il ne se trompe pas, était un traître de toute façon. Le faire mettre en prison serait une solution prudente ; le laisser en liberté est un risque calculé qui peut rapporter gros. Il va faire surveiller le moindre aspect de sa vie pour comprendre comment il les retrouve et les tue.

Ça pourrait être utile pour retrouver ceux qui sommeillent encore : il y en a un dont il a désespérément besoin. Il ignore encore à quel point il les a sous-estimés : sont-ils responsables de l'absence de Chorum ? son intuition lui souffle que oui. Et s'ils ont également mis la main sur lui, l'ont-ils enlevé ou éliminé ? il faut impérativement élucider ça.

La possibilité existe que Howard a été pris d'un revirement de conscience et décidé sagement de tout faire disparaître, de sacrifier ce à quoi il avait travaillé si dur dans leur jeunesse, mais il refuse de le croire. Il a cet espoir, fou peut-être, qu'ils aient tous tellement désiré cette Vallée, qu'il ait gardé la Clé en vie à l'écart de tout, de côté, pour son usage personnel.

S'il aurait dû régler cette affaire depuis bien longtemps, il rattrapera son retard bientôt. Il va aller le retrouver, à la nouvelle adresse qu'il a fini par aller dénicher, et décidera de son sort en fonction de ce qu'il trouvera.


End file.
